Alpha And Omega Film Review
by tohodynasty
Summary: My personal opinion on Alpha And Omega.


Alpha And Omega: The Beginning (spoilers)

Animation: 3/5  
Story: 3/5  
Voice Acting: 5/5

Alpha And Omega: Story

First off, I will say that this animated feature is as predictable as they come. It's a story that's been many times before... Two friends (in this case, two young wolves named Kate and Humphrey who are complete opposites in terms of wolf rank) become lost in unknown territory (Sawtooth National Wilderness Park, Idaho) after both are tranquilized and taken from their home (Jasper National Park: Alberta, Canada) to repopulate Sawtooth's wolf species. Elsewhere, Kate and Humphrey's wolf pack are on thin ice with a rival pack that is slowly edging towards war and chaos and things don't go any better when the rival pack's leader assumes that Kate abandoned his son Garth to escape her responsibilities (Kate and Garth were to be married by force as a peace treaty between the two packs.) Kate is intent on returning home as soon as possible and Humphrey agrees. Meanwhile back in Jasper, Garth and Kate's sister Lilly have been slowly bonding. Lilly is smitten by Garth and his pleasant attitude towards her, something she never expected from a strong Alpha male. Eventually, Garth starts gaining the same feelings for Lilly after seeing her two big lavendar eyes for the first time.  
With the help of a goose who plays golf and his duck caddie and after several run-ins with danger (escaping being shot from the manager of a gas station, a dramatic scene involving Humphrey having to rescue Kate from falling and drowning in a mudslide and a vicious meeting with a group of grizzlies), Kate and Humphrey make it back to Jasper just in time to stop war from breaking out. But unknown to the two wolf packs, Kate and Humphrey's relationship has become stronger than ever... A bond that leaves Jasper's fate hanging in the balance...

Although the plot is mostly a simple Romeo & Juliet tale based on two couples, there are moments in the film that do show some originality. The #1 focuses on the idea of wolves howling as a gesture of love or sorrow, among other reasons. Also when the wolves howl, they make music that ranges from bizarre to just remarkably beautiful. That one loving moment when Kate and Humphrey howl together side by side on the Canadian Express steam train before a full moon, it's probably the most repetitive scene from the movie that you'll find on Youtube.

Alpha And Omega: Animation

The movie's animation is a hit and miss, a 50/50 take. There are pieces of the wolves' animation that just look poor and lazy (there's a shot of a wolf who looks totally anorexic) but there are also many shots that just look gorgeous (the first ten, fifteen seconds of Kate and Humphrey's love howl from the steam train.) The landscape artistry is also quite accurate and realistic mostly.  
For the most part, I have no real trouble with the animation style especially since it was Crest Animation's first CGI-animated theatrical feature.

Alpha And Omega: Voice Acting

The voices of the six main stars (Justin Long as Humphrey the playful peacekeeper Omega, Hayden Panetierre as Kate the headstrong and responsible Alpha, Dennis Hopper and Danny Glover as Tony and Winston the two Alpha male pack leaders and fathers of three key characters, Christina Ricci as Lilly the kind but often shy Omega, and Chris Carmack as Garth the jock with a heart of gold) were definitely inspired choices. Justin, Hayden, Christina and Chris also actually look like humanized versions of the wolves and they voice out each character's personality just as well. The legendary Dennis Hopper and Danny Glover pull off the roles of protective fathers seriously and quite believably.  
However, I think Vicki Lewis (the voice of mother Eve) took her role more seriously than the rest of them. Her role as the dominant pyschopathic/sociopathic Alpha female is so damn perfect as well as entertaining.  
( watch?v=2dEcSyDPBfY) See what I mean?

All together, the movie has it's flaws but they're few. It is also one of the better films of 2010 despite what others say. The story's simple but it has heart like the other two best animated features of that year, How To Train Your Dragon and Toy Story 3.

Alpha And Omega: Rating

8/10


End file.
